LOVE?
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: Just a cute little fic.


Love??  
By: LeaMarie 

    Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the show or game. I'm just a fan of both. 

    This story has almost nothing to do with the last ones I've written. The only things that they have in common are that Team Rocket and Team Twerp...er...I mean Ash and company is in them. 

    Team Rocket was exhausted. They had been chasing Pikachu, when a sudden shower had forced them to take shelter in a nearby hotel. "May I help you?" a cheerful voice rang out.   
"Um...yes...we'd like," James started looking at Jessie.   
"Two rooms?" Jessie finished.   
"Sorry. We have only one room left." The man started to say.   
"We'll take it." Jessie said sighing. The man just nodded and handed them the keys to there room. 

***

    When they gotten to there room, they were shocked. "I don't care what the room looks like, as long as the beds are soft." Jessie stated. She opened the door. There were only a few things in the room. And they were a table and chairs, a closet, dresser, end table, a door that could only lead to the bathroom, a whirlpool, and a bed. "There's only one bed." Jessie said a little stunned.   
"Hurry up, Jess, the bags are heavy." James complained. Jessie moved in so James could set the bags down. "There's only one bed." He stated.   
"That's what I said." Jessie said hitting him with her mallet.   
"Ouch!" James cried.   
"Meowth doesn't care as long as I get the chair." He said happily.   
"Um...how do you want to do this?" James asked taking a step away form Jessie.   
"How do you think? I get the bed and you get the floor." Jessie said.   
"No Way!" James yelled.   
"I paid for the room and bought the bags in!" Jessie looked stunned. That had to be one of the first times he had ever stood up to her.   
"H...how do you want to do it?" Jessie asked him.   
"I don't know." James said still a little ticked off.   
"I found out why there's only one bed." Meowth said.   
"Oh, and why's that?" Jessie asked.   
"It's the honeymoon suite. So why don't you two do what most humans would do." Meowth started.   
"Oh and what's that?" Jessie asked.   
"Share the bed." He said a matter of sarcastically.   
"I...um...er...ah..." James stammered. "I'm going to take a swim." James said changing the subject.   
"That sounds like fun." Jessie said with a smile. [Sometimes he does have good ideas.] She thought to her self. 

{And for those of you who read one of my other stories. Yes, the did bring there suits. :p } 

***

It took awhile for them ready, because they couldn't decide who got to change in the bathroom. "We'll I don't want to change out here!" Jessie complained. "That stupid furball will look at me!"   
"Hey! I'm not stupid." Meowth complained.   
"We'll I don't want to change out her because he'll look at me." James shouted.   
"I will not!" Meowth hollered. "I don't like guys!"   
"Okay. Fine" James, said. "How about I'll change first then you change?" He asked.   
"Sounds good to me." Jessie replied. 

***

     When they finally got down to the pool, James jumped in and started swimming laps. He looked up just in time to see Jessie do a perfect dive into the water. "Wow." James said, as he started to swim again. 

***

     Jessie hoped James had seen her dive. It had been flawless. But when she looked over at him, he was still swimming. She sighed. "Hey, that was a pretty nice dive there." A voice called out to her. She turned to see who it was. She was surprised to find that it was a guy about her age. He was a total hotty.   
[Wow.] Jessie thought to her self.   
"Hi. I'm Dan." He said extending his hand.   
"I'm Jessie." She said. She almost introduced James and Meowth, but she realized that they went there so she keeps her mouth shut.   
"Were did you learn to dive like that?" He asked.   
"From my swimming instructor." She replied calmly.   
"So, where are you from?" She asked.   
"Cerulean City. You ever been there?" Jessie started to get nervous.   
"No. Um...What are you doing this far away from there?" She asked trying to change the subject.   
"I'm on a pokemon journey. I stopped her for the night, because I heard some pokemon thieves were in the area."   
"Oh really? Um...What kind of pokemon do you have?" Jessie asked.   
"I've got a Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Venusaur, Oddish, and a Raichu." He answered. "How about you? Any pokemon?" He asked.   
"Um...yeah, I've got a Arbok." She replied, a little embarrassed.   
"Only one?"   
"Yeah, I got Arbok, as a gift." She said with a smile. 

***

     James had just finished his laps when he noticed, Jessie talking to another guy. "Meowth, that's the best lap you've had all evening." Meowth said not noticing that James wasn't paying attention.   
"Who's that guy that Jessie is talking to?" James asked.   
"I don't know. He's been talking to her for about fifteen minutes now." Meowth answered. James started walking towards Jessie. "James, what are you doing?" Meowth asked. James stopped. Was he really going to yell at Jessie for talking with an other guy? The answer was of course, yes. "James, instead of yelling at her, tell that you are going up to your room. The guy should back off at that." Meowth offered.   
"Good idea. Hey, Jess!" James yelled walking up to her. "I'm going up to our room now. You coming?" He asked.   
"I...um...will be up in a minute?" She answered, glaring at James.   
"K, see you then." He said cheerfully walking away.   
"I...um...got to go." Dan said looking nervously. "I told my mom that I'd call her tonight." He said walking away quickly. Jessie was ticked off. She stormed back up to the room.   
"James!" She yelled as she pushed open the door. "How dare you do that?!" She demanded. James had been sitting on the bed watching TV, when she had burst through the door.   
"Do what?" He asked innocently.   
"Oh don't play dumb." Jessie yelled.   
"I don't think he has to play dumb." Meowth said quietly from a chair.   
"Shut up you!" Jessie hollered. "This is between me and James!"   
"At least I got him not to go up and punch the guy." Meowth retorted.   
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked cooling off a little.   
"When he saw you talking to that guy he almost went up and knocked the guy out." Meowth said with a smile.   
"James, why would you do that?" Jessie asked, turning towards the now blushing James.   
"Well...I...um...didn't want you to get hurt! Yeah! That's it!" James said.   
"Why would I get hurt?"   
"Well...um...er...you never know what guys like that are going to do, to an...um...attractive woman like you." James said quickly.   
"Nice save." Meowth commented. Jessie smiled and through her arms around him.   
"On, James that's so sweet! I'm going to go get changed." She said.   
"Um...okay...I was just about to order something to eat. You want anything?"   
"Yeah sure. Um...order what ever you want and I'll have the same." She said walking into the bathroom.   
"That was a close one." James said out load.   
"I don't know why you just don't tell her." Meowth said.   
"It's not that easy. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Then I'd look and feel like a fool." James said looking down at the shag carpet. Meowth just nodded. James walked over to the phone that was sitting on the end table.   
"Room serves! What can we do for you?" A voice said.   
"I'd like three stakes, with backed potatoes and." James cupped his hand over the mouthpiece, "What should I order to drink?"   
"Whine?" Meowth asked. James nodded and removed his hand from the mouthpiece.   
"and a bottle of your best red whine." James said.   
"Will that be all?"   
"Yeah."   
"Okay, your food will be up shortly." James hung up the phone, just as Jessie came out of the bathroom.   
"Food will be up in a minute." James said smiling at her.   
"Great! I'm starved!" She said flopping onto the bed. "Anything good on TV?" she asked. 

***

     After they watched some stupid show their food came. They ate in silence. "That was good. Thanks, James." Jessie said after they had finished their meal.   
"No problem. So what do you want to do now?" He asked.   
"It's getting late. I think I'm going to get ready for bed if that's alright." Jessie said standing up.   
"Yeah, sure. I think I'll get ready in a minute." James said.   
"So you two going to share the bed?" Meowth asked.   
"I don't know. It's up to Jessie." James replied. Jessie came out of the bathroom wearing a long pink nightgown.   
"Your turn." She said cheerfully.   
"Thanks." James said smiling. After he went in, Jessie turned to Meowth.   
"Earlier what did you mean, nice save?" Jessie asked staring at him.   
"Um...nothing." Meowth said looking nevus. Just then, James walked out of the bathroom so the conversation was cut short.   
"So, um...what are we going to do with the bed situation?" James asked looking at everything but Jessie.   
"Share it?" Jessie asked.   
"Um...okay." James said turning a little red.   
"Just as long as I get my own blanket. The last thing I need is for you to steal it and me to end up nearly freezing to death." Jessie said poking a little at James.   
"Agreed." James and Jessie climbed into bed. A few seconds later they felt the bed move. Meowth had jumped on.   
"Get off!" James yelled giving Meowth a swift kick.   
"There isn't enough room for you!" Jessie screamed.   
"Besides you wanted a chair to sleep on." James said.   
"Well the chair is hard." Meowth complained.   
"That's not our problem." Jessie said rolling over to face away from James and Meowth. Meowth curled up on the floor still complaining. 

***

     The next morning, Jessie awoke to find two powerful arms wrapped around her. She realized that her arms were wrapped around him. She looked at James sleeping peacefully. "He looks so sweet, so...so..." Jessie couldn't think of the word right then. Jessie gently tried to move, so that she didn't wake James but it didn't work. James woke up with a start. He looked over and realized that he was intertwined with Jessie. He jumped off the bed and landed on Meowth. Meowth woke with a yell.   
"Meooooooooooow!" He yelled scratching James across the face.   
"What in the hell was that for?!?!" James yelled.   
"You stepped on me!" Meowth replied. Jessie was just laying there in shook.   
"Meowth, James, chill. Meowth why don't you go for a walk. James come into the bathroom and let me look at those scratches." Jessie ordered. Meowth and James nodded. Jessie got up and followed James into the bathroom. When the door leading out of the room had shut, Jessie started cleaning the wounds.   
"Ouchhhh!" James bellowed. "That hurt!" He wined. Jessie shook her head and gently blew on the scratch.   
"Is that better?" She asked. James nodded his head. Jessie smiled. He looked so cute there sitting on the toilet, whimpering. James couldn't believe that he had made such a fool of himself front of Jessie. He was surprised that she was sitting there, on the floor of all places, taking care of him. He winced as she put more antiseptics on the scratch. "There! All done!" Jessie said triumphantly.   
"Thanks Jess, you're the best." James said smiling at Jessie.   
"You're welcome. We wouldn't have wanted them to get infected." She said.   
"Yeah." James couldn't help but get a little closer to her. Jessie pulled herself a little closer to him. They where almost kissing when the door bust open.   
"The brats are here!" Meowth yelled running into the bathroom.   
"Come on let's get them!" Jessie said jumping up. [That was a close one.] She thought to herself.   
"Right behind you." James said thinking the same thing. 

***

     They ran to the spot Meowth had seen the twerps. As usual, Ash and Misty were arguing. "Come on you guys. You're setting a bad example for Togepi." Brock said. Jessie softly cleared her throat.   
"Ready?" She asked softly.   
"Yep."   


"Prepare for trouble!"   
"And make it double!"   
"To protect the wold from deviation!"   
"To unite all people with in our nation!"   
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
"Jessie!"   
"James!"   
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"   
"Meowth! That's right!"   


Misty and Ash stopped fighting each other and turned their attention to Team Rocket.   
"What are you doing here!" Ash demanded.   
"That's none of you business." James said confidently. "Just hand over the pikachu."   
"We'll take good care of him." Jessie finished sweetly.   
"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. How dumb do you think I am?" Ash demanded.   
"Do you really want us to answer that?" Jessie asked. Ash face turned an intrusting shade of read.   
"Pikachu! Thunder shock!" He ordered.   
"Pika! Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu!" the little pokemon cried, shooting Team Rocket with a powerful blast. Team Rocket flew agents a wall.   
"Weezing sludge attack!" James ordered.   
"Arbok leer." Jessie ordered.   
"Valupix, fire spine." Brock ordered. Misty took a step back remembering the last time that had been used.   
"Um...Starmie water gun!" She ordered but Psyduck jumped out instead. "Oh no not you! Oh well go do something." She said. Team Rocket was out numbered. They went flying out the window.   
"Now that that's done, may we have a room?" Ash asked the guy at the front desk.   
"Sorry we're out of rooms." The man said.   
"Ah, man!" Misty cried. "I wanted to sleep in a bed tonight, not on the ground!" She whined. Ash sighed and walked out of the hotel. The rest of Team Twerp followed. 

***

     Meanwhile Team Rocket had landed in a small lake near by. "I hate water!" Meowth yelled, splashing around like an idiot.   
"My outfit!" Jessie cried. "It's ruined! I'll get those little brats for this!" She declared. James stood up.   
"We should get back to town. We need supplies." He said. Meowth and Jessie looked shocked. When was James ever the voice of reason? Jessie got up and stood along side of James.   
"You're right." She said. They started towards the town. 

***

     Jessie and James both got back to the hotel room before Meowth. "We should use this since we have it in the room." Jessie said looking at the whirlpool.   
"Yeah." James agreed.   
"I'll go get my suit on, and meet you in there okay?" Jessie asked a little seductively.   
"K." James said. Jessie walked into the bathroom.   
[I didn't hear what I thought I did, did I?] James asked himself. He could have sworn that Jessie had, in her voice, said that she like him. But she couldn't like him could she? He loved her with all his heart. He'd given up a lot of cash so he could be with her. 

***

     In the bathroom, "I wounded if he caught that." Jessie said to herself. "I almost gave away how much I love him." Jessie had tried keeping it a secret, but she wasn't sure if it was working. Centenary she hadn't given it away could have she? 

***

     About five minutes later Jessie came out dressed in her red two piece suit. It left almost nothing to the imagination. James's eyes practically bugged out of his head when he saw her. "She's beautiful." James said to himself. Jessie crawled into the steaming water, next to James. He jumped when a wet strand of her hair touched his arm.   
"You look tense." Jessie said. "Come hear." She ordered. He moved a little closer to her. She touched his shoulders, and he jumped again. "You act like I'm going to drowned you or something. Relax." She said to him, and started massaging his shoulders.   
v "Wow, Jess you should be a masseuse." He said dreamily. After a few minutes she stopped. She leaned on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.   
"How's that?"   
"Perfect."   
"Good." Jessie couldn't help herself; she had to kiss him. She leaned even closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. James was in total shook.   
[**SHE KISSED ME!**] He thought. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Now it was Jessie's turn to be shocked.   
[**HE'S KISSING ME!**] She thought returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. James slowly moved his arms down to her waist. And pulled her as close as he could to himself. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. James was the one to brake the kiss.   
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." James admitted, smiling at Jessie. Jessie smiled back at him.   
"Me too." James couldn't believe what he had just heard.   
"Jessie...I...think I'm in love." James said a little nervous. Jessie's face fell. She hadn't caught on to what he had been trying to tell her.   
"Y...y...you are?" She asked head sinking to her chest. He touched her chin making her eyes meet his.   
"Yes. I'm in love with you." Jessie's face broke out into a huge smile.   
"I love you too, James." She said throwing her arms around him. James lost his balance and fell into the water with Jessie on top of him. She was laughing as she pulled him up to her. "James you're so cute." She said pushing that strand of hair out of his face. He smiled and kissed her again. 

***

     By the time Meowth had gotten back, he saw James and Jessie snuggling on the bed. Jessie's head was on James's shoulder, and James had his arm around her waist. He looked at them in shook. They were so wrapped up in cuddling and whispering to each other that they didn't notice him. He shut the door loudly. They jumped up off the bed looking a little guilty. "Oh, Meowth, you're back." Jessie said looking nervously at James.   
"Yep, I'm back and tired. Let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." He said curling up on a hard chair. Jessie and James nodded and slid into the bed. James gentle touched Jessie's foot with his. She gave him a soft kick back. James rolled over so he could face Jessie. Her back was to him so he softly stroked her hair with his hand. She rolled over to face him. She still couldn't believe that he loved her. She snuggled as close to him as she could. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.   
"Just don't steal my blanket." She said in a mischievous code. 

***

     Meowth made sure that he was the first one up so he wouldn't get step on again. He looked over at the bed and saw that there no space between Jessie and James. At that point, Meowth knew that they finally told each other that they were in love. "Well there goes the neighborhood." He thought to himself. James woke up first. He looked at Jessie lying peacefully. He wondered if he had really told her that he loved her. After all he did wake up like that the day before. Jessie's eyes slowly opened.   
"Morning beautiful." He said.   
"Morning." She replied sleepily. She looked at the clock. 9:45. "Let's go back to sleep." She said cuddling into James's chest. James smiled. He pulled her a little closer to him. Jessie looked up into James's green eyes. She couldn't help but feel happy, even though it was still early. James looked into her blue eyes. He could stare into her eyes forever.   
"Come on you two. We got to go catch that Pikachu." Meowth commented. Jessie slowly slid out of bed, and grabbed her uniform to go change. James sighed as she walked into the bathroom.   
"You've got it bad." Meowth commented.   
"Huh? Did you say something?" James asked him.   
"Yeah, I said you got it bad." Meowth repeated. James didn't even notice that Jessie had forgotten part of her uniform. 

***

     Jessie noticed that she had forgotten her shirt of her uniform and hoped that James would notice that she had left her shirt, but she knew he wouldn't. Jessie dressed in only her mini, and bra silently walked out of the bathroom. James heard the door click open. "You done already?" He asked, as he turned around. He gasped as he saw her. Both of their faces were as red as ketchup. "Oh, Jessie! I'm so sorry!" James cried still facing her.   
"James!!" She shirked. James finally got the hint to turn around.   
"Jessie, I'm SO sorry." He repeated. Meowth was sitting and snickering on the floor. Jessie grabbed her shirt and ran back into the bathroom.   
"You didn't turn around right away." Meowth said.   
"So?" James asked.   
"I didn't see you turning around either." James pointed out.   
"Yeah, well the next time a girl comes out of a bathroom wearing nothing but a skirt and bra, I'll let you know so you can stare too." Meowth said. James never heard that comment. He was thinking about what he had just seen.   
[Wow. She looks wonderful.] He thought to himself.   
"James? James?" Meowth said trying to get his attention.   
"What?" James asked jumping.   
"I said, What are we going to do today?" Meowth said a little irritated. James shrugged.   
"Try to catch Pikachu?" Jessie came out of the bathroom, still looking a little embarrassed.   
"It's all yours." She said cheerfully. James nodded and walked in.   
"Trying to get James's attention?" Meowth asked her.   
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.   
"Walking out hear with no shirt on." Meowth responded. Jessie hit him over the head with a paper fan. 

Meowth started to pull himself up off the floor, when James came out of the bathroom. "Why's he on the floor?" James asked.   
"He tripped." Jessie answered.   
"Oh."   
"Are you ready to go?" Jessie asked.   
"Yep. Let's go." Jessie and James walked out the door to find the brats. 

That's it for this story. Tell me what you think at leamariea@hotmail.com 

And as always thanks Tiki! 


End file.
